


Let My Mouth Be Sweet Enough

by TR33G1RL



Category: Naruto
Genre: Background Temari/Tenten, Confessions, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29976351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TR33G1RL/pseuds/TR33G1RL
Summary: Saw the prompt "I woke up wanting to kiss you" and I just ran with it Shino and Shikamaru used to be together (kinda) but split up a few years ago when they realized they would have to play large roles in the future of Konoha. Now, Shikamaru is trying to convince Shino of his feelings, and it's surprisingly hard for both of them knowing that they adore each other.
Relationships: Aburame Shino/Nara Shikamaru, Temari/Tenten (Naruto)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Let My Mouth Be Sweet Enough

"Y'know," Shikamaru drawls slowly, casually leaning against the wall of Shino's classroom. The weather is beautiful, the sun shining down and warming the earth, and the breeze soft as it gathers its strength just enough to rustle through leaves and untied hair. It's nice enough out that the academy decided to save on air conditioning and open its windows, giving Shikamaru a chance to sneak in while Shino's students are out at lunch. A lit cigarette slowly burns itself out between his lips, smoke pulled into his lungs before being pushed out into world. The Nara is careful to turn his head when he exhales, letting the smoke float into the outside breeze rather than into Shino's classroom. It's also for this reason that he stands so far from the teacher, who is currently putting away some supplies in the drawers of his desk. Shino's kikaichu can't stand smoke, and Shikamaru isn't going to force them into it. It makes talking a bit harder, but Shikamaru doesn't mind, so long as it makes Shino comfortable. Tone still even, though half a degree louder than it usually is, Shikamaru continues. "I woke up wanting to kiss you. Again." His words are accompanied by the slightest curls of warmth that trace their fingers over his chest and throat, but no blush reaches up to kiss at his cheeks. Why would it, when the warmth is no blush at all, but sweet admiration? They're different, after all, but they both make his temperature pick up.

The sound of Shino's hands shuffling slows, but doesn't stop as he organizes his students' homework in alphabetical order. "Did you now?" The low, calm voice comes from further in the room, Shino's position at the board allowing his voice to reverberate off the walls. Glancing back from the small plumes of smoke that are swept into a dance with the wind, Shikamaru finds that Shino's aligning the papers by tapping the bottoms of the paper against the desk. He watches, eyes drawn to the way Shino's hands move - elegant and smooth; if Shikamaru were a poet, he might say they resemble butterfly wings or tree branches or something - to set the papers flat on the desk, smoothing them over so there's no wrinkles or waves that disturb them. "That is odd."

Shikamaru hums, tilting his head to the side slightly as he regards the other man. "Is it? I don't think so," he replies as he takes another drag off his cigarette, breathing it into his lungs and letting it absord into his lungs and, as a result, his bloodstream. He holds it for a moment before turning his head and letting it bloom out of his mouth, grey petals floating away in the wind. When he looks back to the other ninja, Shino is regarding him through the dark lenses that hide his eyes all too well. Shikamaru says nothing, just takes another hit off the cigarette between his lips, dark eyes looking for small signs in Shino's physical language that could hint to him what he's thinking. He can't find many, but there's small gestures that he picks up on as he ashes his cigarette on the small ash tray that he knows Shino set on the windowsill for him.

Shino's eyebrows don't move; he's not surprised by any of the statements Shikamaru has told him. Shino's posture remains the same, straight but not uncomfortable so; he's not made nervous by the topic or by Shikamaru's reaction. Shino's fingers don't twitch and his hands don't tense; he was expecting this conversation and is not afraid of it. Shino's head dips in a subtle nod; he's prepared for what Shikamaru is going to tell him, though he knows better than to assume _how_ Shikamaru is going to tell him, or what Shikamaru will say after. Shino's chest moves to draw in air before releasing it at a normal pace; he's not sad, nor is he angry.

It's hard to tell whether Shikamaru is more frustrated that he can hardly tell anything about Shino from this minute cues, or if he's more admiring of Shino is such a complex person that he requires so much of Shikamaru's mind to actually see how he's really feeling. If he had more time, Shikamaru would be able to see the smaller signs, see what nuanced thoughts play across Shino's physical form. He'd read closer, look underneath the underneath, but as it is-

Shino's lips part as a soft sigh passes through them; he's taken his time to think and is ready to speak.

"You..." Shino starts slowly, not shy but careful, considerate as he seems to look for something in Shikamaru. "You don't think that the fact you think of me so often, even now, is not strange?" Shino asks, and when he looks to Shino, it's obvious that he's not looking for a simple yes or no answer.

Unfortunately for Shino, that's all Shikamaru is going to give him. The strategist doesn't even think about it, shaking his head as he says, "Strange? Nope, not really." He takes another inhale from his cigarette before realizing that it's almost burnt up. As he leans out the window to exhale the smoke from his lungs once again, he stubs his cigarette out in the ash tray before moving it, setting it further downwind so the smell doesn't get into Shino's classroom. When he leans back in, leaning against the windowsill, Shino is sitting just as he was a few moments prior, though Shikamaru notices that his hands are more tense than they had been. His right index finger is tapping against his desk in a habit that he picked up from Iruka, one that means he's mildly annoyed and he knows that the other person knows they're annoyed, and that he knows they're annoying him on purpose.

The dark glasses stare at Shikamaru, and if the strategist were to guess - and he's a very good guesser - would say that Shino has the faintest hint of a glare in his eyes. Another sigh passes through Shino's lips, and this one is more strained then the last. Oh, yes, the Aburame's annoyance is slowly but surely building. "You not seeing a problem with your interest in me is a problem," Shino says lowly, as serious as ever, as he pulls a folder from one of the drawers and sets it open on the desk. "Why? Because this is clearly becomming an infatuation-"

"It's **not** an infatuation," Shikamaru cuts the other man off with a roll of his eyes, forcing himself not to smile at the way Shino's lips twitch into a frown at being interrupted. "Not anymore. I could've told you that. Infatuations are short-lived passions. This has been much more than that for, what, two years now?" Shikamaru reaches for a small flask at his hip, unscrewing the lid before pearing inside at it's contents; it's still mostly full. Good. Looking back up at Shino, he adds, "So what was it in the months before that? The _years_ before that?" Shikamaru can hear his own tone taking on emotion like a ship with a hole in the hull. He's frustrated, because he knows why Shino is trying to reject his feelings, and the reasoning is so damn _stupid_ that Shikamaru could scream. "Shino," Shikamaru continues with a sigh, "You know as well as I do that my feelings for you are more than simply infatuation." He lifts his flask to his mouth, letting some of the drink pour into his lips. It's a simple but sweet drink, made from blended berries and honey. It's almost a juice, but there's a certain thicker aspect from the berry pulp and the honey. Shikamaru isn't the biggest fan of sweet foods, but this is one thing he greatly enjoys. The berries are grown by the Yamanaka and Akimichi clans, and Ino and Chouji always offered him some of the fruit when it was in season.

The honey, however, is created from some of the hives on the Aburame grounds, and Shikamaru remembers that Shino had been bringing him a jar of fresh honey when Shikamaru had kissed him the first time. Shino hadn't said anything, simply handing the jar to Shikamaru, who watched Shino's face for any sign of a reaction. When he asked if Shino had enjoyed the kiss, the Aburame had only said, "I did, but we should not do that again. Why? Because we don't know if we have any feelings for each other." Shikamaru shrugged and said, "Well, maybe we'll figure it out if we keep kissing." Shino had paused, but agreed that it could be possible. Their strange not-relationship had continued for a few years, with them seeking each other out whenenver they wanted company. It had only ended a few years prior, around the time they were on the verge of 25, when it was becomming obvious that their generation of shinobi were going to play big roles in the future of Konoha. Upon realizing this, Shino had cut off their arangement, and while Shikamaru hadn't liked that, he had agreed and went along with it.

Now, at 28, Shikamaru wishes he had fought for what they had, and for what they could've had, back then. Now, here he is, now very sure of his feelings, but with Shino fighting him at every step of the way, even though they both know that the feelings are mutual.

With a weary sigh, Shikamaru pushes himself off of the wall and steps further into the room. "C'mon, Shino. You and I both know that you want this as much as I do." Shikamaru takes another drink as he watches the way Shino's mouth pulls into a terse line, tension sinking its claws into his shoulder. "You know how I feel, and I," Shikamaru drawls as he takes a few steps more, moving further into the room, "know how _you_ feel-"

"Stop." Shino stands from his desk, the movement sudden, though he is hardly panicked or frantic. No, instead there is a headache pounding at his temples, frustration clawing itself into his throat, and the faintest hint of anger burning in his lungs. His kikaichu are picking up on his emotions and starting to work into a frenzy; Shino takes a few deeps breaths, calming them down before he responds. "Shikamaru, you and I both know that pursuing a relationship between us would could only result in disaster. You are to be married to Temari for an alliance between our village in less than a year. The council has already decided," Shino replies, and though he tries to force a finality into his voice, to cut the throat of the conversation, he knows Shikamaru won't accept it. He moves from around his desk to stand only a few feet from Shikamaru, his arms crossed, back straight, and shoulders even.

Shikamaru rolls his eyes and takes another drink before he screws the cap on the flask and puts it back in his pocket. The sweet flavor sinks into his tastebuds, and he savors it as he looks over Shino, watching the way the teacher stands tall and unmoving under his gaze. "That's not going to happen," Shikamaru bluntly states. "I'm not sure what's more likely, me refusing to marry her, or her refusing to marry me." He chuckles, remembering the sharp-witted woman who had quickly become his friend. Temari has many times told him of her preference for women, and knowing Gaara and Kankuro and their love for their sister, they aren't going to accept the council's proposal. "At the very least, her marriage won't be to me," he adds with a wry grin as he takes another step closer to Shino, who doesn't even flinch. Something about the way Shino doesn't move away from Shikamaru makes fondness take his heart in its hands, heated fingers tracing Shino's name on the myocardium.

A light scoff passes through Shino's lips as he shakes his head. "I hardly believe that. Why? Because the council has already announced this plan to Naruto for consideration." Shikamaru takes another step forward, and Shino tells himself that he stays his ground because he refuses to back down to Shikamaru and his persistent feelings. He certainly isn't letting Shikamaru grow closer because he misses the strategist's warmth, longs to feel him stand so close to him again. No, he has no want or need for Shikamaru to take up his personal space, to move closer until he's just as close as they used to stand when Shino would put a hand on Shikamaru's waist and drag him into a kiss.

Another laugh, louder this time, rolls off of Shikamaru's tongue. "Oh, please. The second the council left, Naruto started laughing so hard that couldn't breath. Every time he looked at the paper, he'd start laughing again. It got to the point that I just had to take it from him and send it to Gaara so he could laugh at it, too." Even Shikamaru had laughed at the proposition before he sent it off, adding a note to Temari about a different marriage of alliance they have in mind. "Gaara said it was ridiculous, and we're working on a substitute plan already, one that Temari and I are much happier with; she's going to court Tenten. Y'know, if Tenten is cool with that, but between you and me, she is," Shikamaru finishes, a lazy grin on his lips at the way Shino stands up a bit straighter, surprised by the news. Catching Shino off guard isn't easy, and to know that Shino hadn't prepared to argue

Letting the weight of Shikamaru's words sink in, Shino's teeth pull at his lower lip for just a moment before they release their hold on the soft skin. "Then you and Temari are not to be wed?" he asks, his voice quiet as he speaks slowly, turning the idea over in his mind like a smooth river stone. His arms subconciously uncross, hands falling back to his sides as his eyes move to Shikamaru's face. "Then I must ask; to whom are you to be married?" Surely they must be planning to marry him to someone; Shino is sure that many people would fight to have the Nara heir become a bridge between their village and Konoha.

Exasperation rolls over Shikamaru's features as he sighs, lifting a hand to his head to pinch the bridge of his nose. _"No one,"_ he says again, stressing the syllables as he closes the few feet between them until Shino is only the length of his forearm away. "That's what I'm telling you. I'm not marrying anyone, and they sure as hell can't make me marry anyone I don't want to. They don't own me, and they don't own you, either." Frustration again bubbles like boiling water in Shikamaru's chest, moving up into his throat before falling out of his mouth in the form of words. "So why the hell won't you just admit it?" Reaching out in a sudden movement, Shikamaru grabs the front of Shino's shirt, just under his ribcage, and drags him close. Now, with barely a few inches between them, Shikamaru smirks up at the other man, a certainty in the curve of his lips that makes Shino's cheeks run warm. "You don't even need to say anything. Just kiss me," he adds, voice a low, soft whisper as his gaze longingly traces the familiar shape of Shino's mouth. He can't even begin to describe the way he's missed kissing Shino. The softnees of it\\\the touch, the ease with which they fit together, the comfort that came from each other's embrace, how Shino's well-hidden emotions would paint themselves across Shikamaru's lips.

The distance between them closed, Shino feels his will weakening as those keen brown eyes, so full of fire and cunning, are fixed on his own. When that attentive gaze moves to his lips, all the air escapes Shino's lungs. "Shikamaru..." he starts slowly, but when he sees the way that Shikamaru jolts at the sound of his name in Shino's voice, the Aburame feels the words evaporate on his tongue. The strategist's hand is still on his chest, and Shino can feel his own heartbest press against the knuckles of Shikamaru's fingers. Still, Shino doesn't push him away; the thought doesn't even cross his mind to do so, and he even feels himself begin to lean into the touch. His own eyes are drawn to Shikamaru's lips "We should not..." But the break is already there, and Shino can only think of how much he truly wants Shikamaru and how much he's missed the way Shikamaru's lips used to fit so well with his own. If Shikamaru speaks even another word to him, even so much as Shino's name or a simple 'please,' Shino would cave like a house of cards.

"Shut up. You're always overthinking things; it's so troublesome," Shikamaru quickly cuts him off, but the smile on his lips turns soft as he lifts his other hand to rest on the back of Shino's neck, holding the spot where his spine and skull meet. "Like I said, you don't need to talk. Words are annoying, so just kiss me."

It's less than a fraction of a breath later that Shino's hands find their ways to rest on Shikamaru's waist and gently hold his face, fingers carefully angling Shikamaru's chin to aline their mouths. He presses his lips against Shikamaru's, a brief touch of only a few seconds. If Shikamaru hadn't known any better, he would have sword it was dragonfly wings pressed against his lips. The contact is quick, soft, a spectre of a kiss, but its tenderness and longing serves to make both men weak in the knees.

As Shino pulls back, blinking in surprise at just how fulfilling the touch is. He's gone years without Shikamaru's mouth against his, without Shikamaru's hands holding him close. Yes, abscence had made the heart fonder, but his mind could never hold the entire experience, and in this moment, his mind and heart are fully overwhelmed by emotion.

Desperation and unabashed want drive Shikamaru into pulling Shino in for another kiss, slotting their lips together as best as he remembers that they used to fit. Thankfully, his memory serves him well and he hears a surprised but pleased hum from Shino as Shikamaru presses further into the contact. As Shino's hand on his waist tightens, softly pulling Shikamaru's body closer, the Nara draws Shino's lower lip between his own, nipping it before he adjusts their angle so he can let his tongue quietly brush over the soft crevice of Shino's mouth. The other ninja parts his lips, letting Shikamaru's tongue brush against his own before he gently nips at the tip of the pink muscle.

When they pull apart, their breathing is harsh, cheeks flushed and lips parted as they try to fill their lungs and get enough oxygen in their blood to keep their pounding hearts from exploding. Shikamaru keeps his hand on the back of Shino's neck, holding them together as he rests his forehead against the taller man's. "Oh, damn," he breathes, feeling both weak and whole at once. His cigarettes could never compete with this feeling, how satisfying Shino's lips feel against his own. A breathless laugh floats past his lips as he finds a smile, genuine and unhidable, playing at them. "I didn't think..."

Shino releases a soft exhale, his own smile small but awestruck and fond as he looks over the expression on Shikamaru's face. "I did not, either. I appear to have missed your touch almost as much as I missed you," he comments, blushing brighter at how his words reveal far more feelings than he's spoken about their situation in years.

"You and me both," Shikamaru replies, drawing a low chuckle from the Aburame before they both lean back in for another kiss, but-

The school bell suddenly rings, and both shinobis' mouths pull into tight frowns as the sound of students walking back down the hall is accompanied by their many voices. With a reluctant sigh, Shikamaru pulls away from Shino, letting his touches linger for just a few seconds longer before he lets his hands fall away. "Looks like it's time for class to start again," he says, unable to keep the annoyance off his face as he steps back, but when he looks at Shino, his mouth pulls into the fond smile that Shino is so fond of. "Come to my place when you're done working, alright? I wanna kiss you again."

Shino chuckles, pink still high on his cheeks as he straightens his shirt. "That sounds like a good idea. Perhaps you may even be able to think about kissing me when you wake up again, and have to do nothing but wake me up to achieve your desires," Shino suggests, and his voice is just that little bit warmer for Shikamaru than it is for anyone else.

Shikamaru laughs as he replies, "I'll hold you to that, Shino. You owe me a lot of kisses, so don't think you'll get out of this anytime soon."

As the Nara ducks out of the window, Shino replies with a fond, "I would not dream of it. Why? Because that would truly be a nightmare."


End file.
